Nothing to Lose
by Kushinada-hime
Summary: Kagami is separated from his shadow and for the first time, he realizes the vacancy of...things. Everything is a jumble of confusion and denials as he tries to realize the feelings he had to discover...yet. Because seriously, he had nothing to lose if he just stopped being stubborn about it. Set after WC. Kagami x Fem!Kuroko
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hello, minna~! I'm here again with another story and it's basically an experiment of mine, trying a different writing style but I hope you like it. Kuroko is female here, as you would have noticed in my summary and it's my first time writing one.**_

_**I hope you'll enjoy somewhat…**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_The moon was high up in the night sky, its silver light showering the Earth like a blessing._

_It was the most beautiful moon that he could remember in his entire life._

His eyes were trained on a teal haired girl dribbling a ball and passing it to him with expertise. He felt his heart throb. Not of the usual excitement or anticipation but the feeling of…_rightness _in the situation. Of the trust of a girl who passed the ball to him and believe he can make a difference and carry her trust.

_It all sounds too sappy, _he thought as he jumped and caught the ball midair, slamming it right into the ring. It sounds all too sappy yet he couldn't express it in any other way. _Why?_ , he wondered as he landed on the ground. His eyes fell back to the girl once again. The girl was smiling at him and he felt his lips twitching to smile back. Smiles are indeed contagious, he decided as a full blown grin appeared on his face. Why would he hold back in the first place? When it is so refreshing to be smiling with her?

He raised his fist, waiting for the usual fist bump. Of the symbol the two had forged the moment each of them recognized one another as true light and shadow. The girl raised her fist and met his, staring into his fiery red eyes.

Come to think of it, it was also a night when they first played together; albeit that time they were nothing more than strangers. Same people who went to the same club. No ties, no connections. He didn't even know that time that she was his classmate.

She was the only girl in the basketball club and he had wondered why she would join as a player, not a manager or something. She had no eye catching skill. She was _weak. _What can a weak little girl with almost zero presence possibly do on court than to hinder him? After he defeated her in the same day that night, he had labeled her weak. Not that he was a sexist or anything. He just didn't find it worth the trouble.

However, that's all in the past now. She is now standing here before him, having proved him wrong when she taught him her way of basketball. She had taught him the most basic of basketball that he had forgotten, having played by himself for so long. He was a lone tiger and she changed that fact. Basketball is a team play, one of which requires the trust in teammates and the ability to trust them in return.

_Ah, that's right. _He smiled in nostalgia at one memory. That time, she had also vowed to make him number one in Japan. To be his shadow. All he thought at that time was how ridiculous it sounded (adding to the fact that it seemed to have come off straight from a drama). So many things happened since then. They do seem to have come a long way off.

Kagami lets out a breath, smiling wryly as the girl went to pick up the basketball that rolled over somewhere. He hated to admit it but he knew. Somewhere, in the recesses of his heart locked with denials…

A chain broke.

* * *

**A/N: Short but hey, it's prologue. I hope you like it though~!**_**  
**_

** News flash: Chapter 3 of "Guardian Angel" is halfway done and I might be posting it soon if there are no '**_**unfortunate' **_**distractions to come. Thank you for all the support. Please leave a review too in this fic if you like~! Constructive critisisms too are welcome~!**

**Itterashai masse~!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello again~! I present to you Chapter 1~! There's not much romance in this chapter since it's still pretty much the beginning but there will be as the story progresses.  
**_

_**I hope you like it. Enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine.**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Darkness.

He remembered floating in the darkness, the only thing fiery red eyes opened to. He was dreaming, he knew as the images in his mind showed things drifting away. Memories of what that happened the past year. He was amazed all right. So many things happened ever since he entered high school.

Encountering Kuroko, his teammates, the generation of miracles— everything. Idly, he began to think of how things would be as the images drifted away.

"This year will be different, that's for sure." He thought out loud. Slowly, a grin worked up its way up to his lips. "Bring it on!"

And the darkness collapsed.

* * *

"_Coach," a small voice echoed throughout the empty gym, signifying the owner's presence in the place to none other than Aida herself. Aida Riko jolted with surprise before she turned to the source of the voice with a questioning look. It better be worth the surprise because she isn't so keen to being surprised, even if it was their phantom player._

"_Yes, Kuroko-chan?" she asked, calming herself down. She still could not get used to their phantom player appearing out of nowhere like a ghost. There was a serious glint in baby blue eyes as they regarded her seriously. Riko frowned. For the phantom player to act this way there must be a SERIOUS problem at hand._

'_Though it was always basketball related when it comes to this girl,' she thought, 'Much like Kagami actually.' She was busy thinking of the similarities and not between the two, she almost missed the phantom player's next words._

"_Coach, I'm quitting the basketball team."_

_Brown eyes widened comically as a voice screeched throughout the gym._

"_YOU'RE WHAT?!"_

* * *

After the Winter Cup where Seirin had miraculously won against Rakuzan, it was also nigh for Kagami, Kuroko and the first year trio to move to their second year of high school. Consequently, at the moment, the light and shadow duo was walking to school under the falling sakura petals. One holding a book in hand and the other sporting two darks shadows under his eyes. Typical morning for the beginning of classes…

"I'm glad you actually passed, Kagami-kun." A sky blue haired girl deadpanned in her monotonous voice, making her redhead companion twitch in annoyance.

"Shut up. You can't possibly imagine what the sempai's made me do to actually get all the stuff in my head." The redhead grumbled, "I'd rather face the Generation of Miracles over and over again than to go through those hellish books again! I still have nightmares about it at night…"

"Though without actually passing, Kagami-kun wouldn't have been able to have a chance to face the Generation of Miracles. Much less playing against them." The girl pointed out. Kagami grimaced, saying nothing in response knowing she was right.

"Though I wonder," Kuroko said, changing the topic. "What classes would we be in this year…" the girl wondered as they entered the school gates. Kagami made a noncommittal grunt, not at all concerned at this fact. Kuroko glanced at him curiously, "Are you not curious at all, Kagami-kun?" she asked.

"As long as I get to play in matches, I don't care which class I'm in." Kagami shrugged.

"Classes are not for playing basketball, Kagami-kun." The girl deadpanned at him. Kagami twitched in annoyance.

"I didn't mean it in that way, you idiot!"

"On the contrary Kagami-kun is the idiot. A basketball idiot."

"Why you—"

"Kagami!" a voice shouted from afar. Kagami huffed, glaring at the girl one last time before letting the matter slide. The two switched their attention towards the direction of the voice, seeing a brunette waving at them. The two of them strode towards the brunette where Kagami noticed a flock of students surrounding the bulletin board.

"What's up, Furihata?" he asked the brunette. The brunette looked… horrified yet excited in a way, he noticed.

"You will not believe the arrangement of classes this year!" the brunette exclaimed, pointing to the board. Kagami frowned, turning to the girl beside him.

"You did not just jinx this, did you?" he stated seriously.

"I did not, Kagami-kun." The girl replied with an indifferent expression.

"Oh no you did!"

"It's nice to think that Kagami-kun seems to think I have the power to do so but I did not."

"Who said something about having powers?!"

Furihata blinked, having noticed the girl who Kagami was arguing with for the first time. "Ah." He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I didn't see you there, Kuroko-chan. Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Furihata-kun." Kuroko greeted, ignoring Kagami.

"Hey!"

The girl continued to ignore him as she chatted with Furihata. Kagami clicked his tongue, turning his attention to the board to which he had no trouble checking because of his tall stature. Huh. So he's in 2-B this year. Typical, though he didn't see Kuroko's name among the list. He tried another section randomly before he stopped at one, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Oi, Kuroko. You would not believe this." He muttered, disbelief coloring his tone. He looked down, "Kuroko, you—what the hell, she's gone again!"

Furihata laughed nervously at the side, making Kagami look at him. "Kuroko-chan has been swept by the crowd just a second ago, Kagami."

Kagami gaped, "Already?!"

* * *

After a few minutes…

"You would not believe the arrangement of classes this year, Kagami-kun." A voice said after a while. Kagami glared at the owner of the voice, having waited for the girl for the past five minutes.

"That's supposed to be my line!" he burst out, "How the heck did you land yourself in 2-A?!"

"Furihata-kun is there as well."

"He is?" Kagami asked, momentarily stunned before he caught himself again. "Don't change the topic! How did you end up in section 2-A?"

The girl tilted her head to the side, lips pursed in thought before she answered with a strange determination in her face. Kagami didn't know why but he suddenly had a foreboding feeling…

"Guts, Kagami-kun."

Kagami gaped at her. Seriously?! How unbelievable is this girl?!

"Don't give me that!"

"But it is a common saying, Kagami-kun. No Guts, No Glory." The girl said with a straight face.

Kagami face palmed. "And what does that have to do with this?!"

"Everything." The girl deadpanned.

Kagami didn't know whether he will laugh at this or burst out in irritation.

"Ano…" Furihata flinched as Kagami switched his glare from the girl to him. How the girl even deals with this, he doesn't know. He gulped. "Sorry to break the conversation but we sort of need to go to class, Kagami-kun. We only have five minutes before the bell rings." When the redhead's glare intensified, he quickly added, "A-And don't worry Kagami! Fukuda and Kawahara are there too. You won't be alone!"

Kagami was about to say something when Kuroko jabbed him on his side. He hissed in pain, clutching his side. "What the hell was that for, Kuroko?!"

"You were scaring Furihata-kun, Kagami-kun you big bully."

"Ha?!"

"And why is Kagami-kun so opposed about me being in another section? I thought you didn't care what section you are in as long as you get to play basketball."

Kagami opened his mouth to answer when no words came. Why anyway? Sure, he did say he didn't care but…

"I… I don't know," he answered honestly, scratching the back of his head. "It's just… strange, I think."

Kuroko smiled softly at his honesty, "It's quite strange for me too, Kagami-kun. But I believe it's only in the meantime. I'm positive Kagami-kun will be used to it after sometime."

_And you?, _Kagami silently asked. As if reading his mind, Kuroko answered. "Of course, that goes for me too, Kagami-kun." Kagami said nothing in response, knowing she was right. And it was also embarrassing to have his insecurity cured by a girl!

Meanwhile, Furihata sighed at the sidelines, glad that the redhead has calmed down. Really, the two often spat like an old couple! On cue to his predictions earlier, the bell rang.

"Well, see you in practice later, Kagami-kun." The girl said with a bow.

"Yeah, well… see you." Kagami answered awkwardly, still unused to the fact that they will not be walking to class together from now on. As his two teammates left, Kagami suddenly felt the need to take a deep breath. Yes, it would be strange not having Kuroko behind him or beside him even though he could barely sense her most of the time.

As he slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way towards his new class, he definitely felt the distinct vacancy. He heaved a sigh, shaking the feeling away.

* * *

Kagami jolted awake as bell rings echoed in his head. Irritated with the sounds, he groaned, stretching. It was a miracle that the teacher didn't snap at him throughout the duration of his sleep. Really, that doesn't happen often.

Speaking of which, was there even a teacher?

"Hey, Kuro—" He blinked, seeing a different person behind him. Doe eyes looked back at him with a questioning glance. _Ah, I forgot… She's not behind me anymore…_

"Yes, Kagami-san?" the girl questioned. Kagami shook his head.

"Nothing." He scratched the back of his head, "It's nothing. Sorry for bothering you." Facing front, he huffed to himself. '_Before I knew it, I always expected to see her whenever I turn my back…' _He shrugged, raising a brow at the small writing (small in his perspective since he was at the back) where he read "Self-Study". He scoffed, propping a book on his desk, using it to cover himself as he placed his arms on his table, using it as his pillow.

_Well, whatever. I'll see her again at practice._

* * *

_**A/N: And that's a wrap~! Not my usual word count but I thank ErinHasse-sempai and Impassive Sky- sempai for looking over this chapter. Move love to your stories~!**_

_**Thank you for reading this fic. I admit humor is not my forte but please leave a review if you like~**_

_**Itterashai masse~! :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello~! Sorry for the late update. Apparently, I did jinx myself with the 'unfortunate distractions' and spent too long to come up with this chapter. I hope you like it though. Thanks for those who reviewed, fav'd and alerted this fanfic.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Kagami, clad in his usual dark sleeveless shirt and white shorts, just finished tying the ends of his shoelaces when the door opened. A light blue haired girl appeared in the doorway, an impassive look on her pale face. _Typical, _his mind idly supplied as the girl closed the door behind her and walked up to him. Kagami stood up, easily looming over her because of his height.

"It's rare seeing you late." He said, watching the girl take out some files from her bag sitting beside the place he was sitting a moment ago. "Did something come up?"

"Nothing much…" the girl replied, turning to him, "And I was here earlier than you, Kagami-kun."

Kagami twitched, "Ho? Why do you sound so smug about it?" he was answered with a shrug from the girl.

"It is nothing to brag about so I'm not smug about it, Kagami-kun."

Kagami huffed, picking up the basketball on the ground. "So? What held you up then, since you were here earlier than me?" he asked, spinning the ball on one finger.

"I helped the senpai's with the recruitment of the first years today." The girl replied, finally taking out the papers needed. She turned to her locker and opened it, searching for something. Kagami stopped, leaning on the wall, leaving the ball on the ground as he crossed his arms.

"Huh. Let me guess. They didn't even notice you until you spoke up, did they?" he stated. With her presence, it would be the case most of the time. It wouldn't be so surprising...

"On the contrary, they did notice me." The girl said, taking towels with her. Kagami stared at her in surprise before snorting.

"Really." He stated, disbelieving.

"Hai. After Coach made me wear dog ears, playing mascot for Seirin."

.

.

.

Kagami spluttered, looking at her incredulously. "What?!"

The girl turned to face him, unceremoniously dumping the towels on his arms. Kagami frowned.

"What is this?" he asked, confused. Sky blue eyes looked up to his.

"Towels, of course, Kagami-kun." She answered bluntly.

"That's not what I meant, baka. I mean, why are you giving this to me? Aren't managers supposed to be doing this?"

"Did you forget, Kagami-kun? The basketball club doesn't have any managers."

"Then what about the first years?"

"They aren't admitted yet, Kagami-kun."

Kagami grumbled under his breath, "Forget it. Just answer my question earlier. Why were you playing mascot for the team? And with dog ears out of all the things that could be used as mascot."

Kuroko shifted towards her bag, taking the papers and holding them to her chest. "Coach thought it would haul people in since it was cute." She answered. Kagami snorted.

"Seriously? Cute in that state?" he said sarcastically, "I don't see why anyone would see such a thing as cute." He said bluntly. Kuroko turned to him, sky blue eyes boring a hole into him.

"Are you insinuating that I'm not cute, Kagami-kun?" she asked.

"Ha?"

The girl stared at him for a moment, making Kagami raise a brow. Did he say something wrong?The girl sighed, shaking her head. "Nigou was there as well. You should have seen it, Kagami-kun. It **_was _**cute."

Kagami rolled his eyes. Anything related or concerning dogs would not be qualified as something admirable or worth to be called 'cute' to him. Even if it was his girl shadow. "Hell no. I'm rather thankful I didn't see it." Just _anything _not related to dogs., he thought with a cringe.

The girl hummed, searching her bag again with her other hand, the other holding the papers. "Please don't be like that, Kagami-kun. You should have joined in." The girl said.

"Not in a million years." Kagami replied instantly. _Not even on my grave, _he thought to himself. Looking curiously at the girl, his eyes squinted at the thing she pulled out of her bag. A half circle… a hairband with tiger ears?

Turning around, Kuroko proudly flashed him the tiger ears, making him stare at it in horror. "Please look, Kagami-kun. I even prepared this for you." She said monotonously.

Kagami stared at it dumbly before exploding, "The hell am I wearing that!"

"But it looks good on you, Kagami-kun. At least, that's how I imagine it." The girl said, standing on her toes, trying to put the hairband on him. Kagami dodged reflexively, making the girl pout but Kagami didn't notice, too absorbed and annoyed with the hairband.

"How you imagine it?!" he blurted out, avoiding her hand.

Kuroko blinked at him innocently, stopping momentarily, "Kagami-kun, you're a Tiger (Taiga). It is only natural that you would end up with tiger ears."

Kagami facepalmed, letting out a groan. "Just…" he spared a glance at the tiger ears before letting out a sigh. "…keep those away will you? We're going to be late for practice. Aren't you changing yet?"

Kuroko stared at him as if he had grown another head. "With you in the vicinity, Kagami-kun? I didn't know you were waiting for that—"

"Shut up!" Kagami shouted, face red. "You should have just asked for me to get out and I will gladly do so!"

"Oh." The girl stared at him with mixed awe and respect. Kagami shot her an annoyed look. Why does she sound so sarcastic? It's seriously irritating!

"I didn't know Kagami-kun have this gentlemanly side of him, despite having Alex-san prancing around half naked in his house." The girl said, making an impressed sound at the end.

Kagami huffed, annoyed, "Just what do you think of me, you idiot?" He grumbled, heaving a sigh. "Enough. If you're not changing then let's go. I don't want Coach to kill me for being late." He grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the door.

"I can walk by myself, Kagami-kun." The girl protested, once they were outside. Kagami let her go, closing the door behind him.

"So you're not playing today?" he asked as they walked towards the gym. "You didn't change clothes after all."

"Why is Kagami-kun so adamant about me changing? Could it be that—"

"No, you idiot!" he yelled in embarrassment, scowling. "I'm not that kind of guy, alright?"

"Then, no, Kagami-kun. I'm not participating in the practices today. I've already told coach about it." The girl replied.

"Geez, then just tell so in the first place. You just like to mess with me, do you?" Kagami mumbled. Kuroko said nothing in response, only giving him a small smile. Kagami sighed, scratching his cheek with his free hand, the other still holding the towels. The girl looked at him in wonder before smiling knowingly.

"Are you nervous, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami glanced at her, before looking ahead. "A little." He admitted. "I mean right now we are 'sempai's' too, right?"

Kuroko smiled a little wider. "I don't think Kagami-kun should worry too much about it. It's perfectly normal." The girl stopped, making the redhead stop too, looking at the girl in confusion. "Or is it the cultural differences still getting to you, Kagami-kun?" she asked him.

Kagami stared at her before letting out a laugh. "Ha. I'd be weak if I still have problems like that." He grinned. Kuroko smiled.

"Then, it's all good, Kagami-kun."

Kagami smiled, holding out a fist. Kuroko stared at it for a moment and connected hers with his.

"Fight on, Kagami-kun." She cheered monotonously.

"Stop that. You're embarrassing." Kagami grimaced.

Kuroko only let out a small laugh, making Kagami look at her in surprise. It was soft and barely heard but he certainly heard it. A smile made itself into his lips as he walked up to the girl. His hand shot out, landing on top of the girl's hair, ruffling it.

"Come on. We'll be late." He said, walking a few steps in front of her. The girl fell in step beside him.

"What was that for, Kagami-kun?" Kagami turned away.

"Nothing." He answered. _That was for reassuring me, baka._

"And anyway, you look cuter without the hairband." He said as he opened the gym doors.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap~! I'm aware this is short but anything else that I would have added just didn't feel right so… well.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review~!**


	4. Chapter 3

Kagami Taiga has never bothered with words before. He was a man of action, preferring to jump before logic comes. But he was bothered by those baby blue eyes as she bade him goodbye just when they entered the gym. He didn't understand what the goodbye was for but what intrigued him more were her words.

_Be prepared._

Be prepared for what?

Kagami tried to empty his head of the questions that rose to his mind with the thought. The more he thought about it, the more questions popped out, one of which he had no answers to. Usually, Kuroko gave out warnings for games when they are facing strong opponents or when he's in particular trouble with the seniors because he was late for practice. But still, he felt an eerie feeling. Something was going to happen soon, one that he had to prepare himself with as per her words.

He shifted his attention to the first years that were lined up on the court. None of them strike him as strong. But that didn't mean they smell _weak _either. Really, he shook his head. He should know better ever since he met Kuroko. And as if he could actually smell someone as strong as the Generation of Miracles he usually encounters anyway.

He took a ball from the ball rack, dribbling slowly towards the other side of the court, missing his coach make the first years take off their shirts. He heard the exclamations of disbelief from the first years but well, they'd have to deal with it. He didn't care anyway. He was just itching to play again.

He raised his arms, about to shoot the ball (what's a basket or two anyway) when the Coach yelled from the other side of the court.

"Kagami! No playing yet! You're distracting the first years!"

Kagami winced, lowering his hands holding the ball like a child who had just been scolded. "My bad… I mean, sorry, Coach."

Riko huffed, muttering to herself. Meanwhile, the first years stared at Kagami in undisguised awe. He shifted uneasily with the sudden attention. Maybe he shouldn't have played daredevil today… (It was just one basket!)

"Whoa, it's Kagami-sempai!" one of them exclaimed.

"So tall!"

"Did you guys see their last game against Rakuzan? He's so cool!"

"How about the one against the Generation of Miracle's ace, Aomine? That's amazing too!"

"Then what of the Copycat Kise! That's epic!"

Riko clapped her hands, stopping the first years. "Hai, hai. Stop gossiping like young girls in love and listen well, you first years!" she bellowed out. The first years scratched their heads sheepishly and focused on her, though once in a while, he noticed they would sneak a peek at him.

Kagami scratched his cheek, sighing as he turned to the side. "I'm really sorry, Coach." He muttered after a while. Being called 'Kagami-sempai' was still weird, he decided as he made his way back to the benches.

"Yo! How are you, newly dubbed 'Kagami-senpai'?" Koganei greeted cheerily, making Kagami blanch. Yep, 'Kagami-senpai' still doesn't sit well with him. On the side, Izuki gasped, muttering another pun.

"Shut up, Izuki." Hyuuga cut him off. He then turned to him, a cold smile slowly drawing on his lips. Kagami shivered. "You have the nerve trying to show off before your seniors, Ka-ga-mi" he drawled out. Kagami twitched, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That wasn't my intention. I'm sorry, Captain."

The bespectacled man pushed up his glasses, "Hmph, I'll let you off this once because it's the first day. But _please_ have some respect, '_Kagami-senpai'_."

An arm slung around his shoulders and Kagami looked up, meeting Kiyoshi's goofy smile. "That's right, '_Kagami-senpai'_. It's no fun playing basketball alone."

"'_Kagami-senpai! Kagami-senpai!'_" Koganei joined in.

"Well, nice promotion, '_Kagami-senpai'_." Izuki joined as well.

"Stop that! –desu." Kagami burst out, face turning red from embarrassment. Mitobe made some weird gestures, catching Koganei's attention. He then turned towards the trio second years with a Cheshire grin.

"Mitobe said it's no fair picking on Kagami alone since there are other new senpai's as well. So, how do you do, 'Furihata-senpai?' 'Fukuda-senpai?' 'Kawahara-senpai?'"

The trio pointed at themselves questioningly. The other third years followed suit, slowly teasing the three. Meanwhile, Kagami internally sighed in relief. At least they won't be picking on him anymore.

"Oi, join in too, '_Kagami-senpai'_!"

_Or not_. He groaned.

That day, Kagami didn't even spot the sky blue haired girl even once during practice. But he saw a shade of blue when he was gathering his things in the locker room. However, when he looked again, it was gone. He shrugged, strapping his bag on his shoulder, leaving the room.

* * *

The next day was almost the same procedure he went through last year. They had a mock game against the first years. Only this time, they—the new second years— played against them, one from the third years filling in Kuroko's spot when the girl didn't show up to practice again, much to Kagami's irritation and curiosity.

"Coach," he approached the girl, genuinely curious on why his partner didn't appear again. "Kuroko's not here again. It's the same yesterday. Did she say why?"

"Kuroko-chan?" she raised a brow, "Oh, she was here a while ago, asking permission to leave practice today. Apparently, she had to do something at home. Family reasons."

Oh. Kagami scratched the back of his head. "Ah, I see." He answered, a little bit disappointed. She came by earlier and she didn't even drop by to say 'hi' or something. Some part of him grumbled at the thought.

"Ara," Riko smiled, crossing her arms close to her chest, "It's only been two days, Kagami. There's no need to get so worried." She teased.

Kagami stared at her blankly, "Ha?"

Riko shook her head, tapping her board. "Don't let it go to your head, you idiot. She'll be back by tomorrow."

Kagami shrugged, heaving a deep breath. In no time, he was back to the court, dribbling past the first years. Well, if she said she'd be back by tomorrow, then she would.

He jumped, slamming the ball into the ring, red eyes flashing in irritation.

_Well, she better be._

* * *

Kagami blinked as red eyes met sky blue eyes. His mouth opened, lifting a shaky hand, pointing to the black and white dog ears attached to the girl's head. The said wearer of the dog ears blinked at him. Kagami had the urge to cover his eyes as she seemed to sparkle as she turned to him.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun." The girl greeted.

"Good morning, Kuroko-chan. Cute ears." Kiyoshi commented, entering the gym, passing Kagami who stood frozen.

"Thank you, Kiyoshi-sempai."

Finally noticing the redhead, Kiyoshi nudged him. "Kora, you're being rude, Kagami." He chided.

Kagami twitched, finally finding his voice as he sighed, face palming. "This is the first time I see you in days and you greet me with this!" he pointed to the dog ears "Monstrous ears!" In contrary to what the coach had told him, Kuroko didn't appear for the past two days, making him more irritated and…worried, even though he didn't want to think of the worst possibilities anyway. He saw her frequent times during breaks so he knew she was fine even though he never really had gotten around talking to her.

"Arf!"

"Uwah!" Kagami scrambled away from the telltale presence that made itself known in the room.

"Good morning too, Nigou." Kiyoshi greeted, petting the puppy. Nigou barked enthusiastically in reply. Kuroko picked him up, cradling him in her arms as she neared Kagami who was muttering curses on the side.

"Teme, Kuroko… don't you dare." He warned, glaring at the puppy. The dog barked happily in response, blissfully unaware.

"But it's cute, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, holding the puppy close to her. Kagami gulped as the both of them flashed him their infamous kicked puppy expression. So this is how they recruited the first years huh… He couldn't fathom why a scenery would look appealing to people. Though he did feel slightly guilty as he stared longer…

Slightly.

"And Kagami-kun…" the girl held the puppy on one hand, the other searching her pocket for something. Kagami backed away warily. Finally finding the thing she wanted, Kagami's face twisted in something akin to horror as he stared in between the tiger ears in the girl's hand and the girl. "My offer still stands." The girl deadpanned.

"The hell am I wearing that!"

"Arf!" the puppy jump from his master's hold, landing in front of Kagami. Kagami flinched, backing away

"Stay away, you little—"

"But it's cute, Kagami-kun. At least, try it on." Kuroko said, holding the tiger ears as she walked toward him step by step, almost in a teasing manner. The puppy mimicked her, walking two paces ahead as the girl neared Kagami.

"I said NO!"

Kuroko and Nigou shared a glance before turning toward him with two pairs of sky blue eyes..

.

.

.

"Arf! Arf!" Nigou began running towards Kagami who let out a yelp and began running.

"At least try it on, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as she began chasing him too.

"Arf!"

"I said NO! Stay away, you little rascals!"

* * *

Kagami panted heavily as he slumped on the bench with a tired posture. He cursed, silently contemplating on ways to get back to the girl. He had successfully evaded them the whole duration of the practice and how Kuroko got the stamina to chase him that long, he didn't know.

"Did she do some special training?" he mused to himself. Maybe. He found himself looking for the girl as he scanned the gym. Dammit, where the hell is she? Suddenly, he felt a movement on his left and when he looked… there was no one? He frowned.

"Guh…"

There was that sound!

He looked around.

"Guh…" the voice groaned. Suddenly, he felt an inkling of fear. There can't be a-a-a g-ghost right? The hell, Kuroko must be messing—

Ah.

Sky blue eyes met his as he looked down. He blinked. "What are you doing there?" he drawled out, irritation dripping in his voice. Sky blue eyes blinked back at him.

"Resting."

"I can see that!" he burst out. The girl who was lying down on the bench blinked. "Why on my part of the bench? And more importantly, you're lying on most of the bench itself!"

Kuroko sighed, closing her eyes. "Like I said, Kagami-kun, I'm resting. I seem to have spent most of my stamina running after you." She said. "Kagami-kun just keeps on running away, I had to chase."

Kagami twitched. "It's because you keep on insisting I wear that hideous cat ears, you moron."

"Tiger ears, Kagami-kun."

"I don't care." He sighed. "Anyways, rest. Just when I thought you had improved on your stamina…"

"I apologize. I didn't do any special training like you assumed."

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Whatever. And I've been meaning to ask. You told me to be prepared a few days ago. What for?"

"You'll know soon."

"How soon?"

The whistle blew across the court, stopping the occupants. The coach told them to gather. Kagami raised a brow, rising from his seat. "Oi, Kuroko. You heard Coach."

The girl rose from the bench and Kagami saw the small touch of a smile on her lips as she faced him. "Now."

Kagami raised a brow.

"Okay, everyone listen here!" Aida's voice filled the gym. The third years, the second years and first years immediately stood in attention. Kagami and Kuroko were the last ones to fill out the line. "I've been meaning to announce this after the first years were formally admitted—"

"Eh? What do you mean, Coach?" interrupted one freshman. Beside him, Furihata explained that they were trial members yet and are not yet officially on the team except for one trial they had to do…yet. Aida's menacing glare stopped the second year from saying anymore. The first years seemed to deflate about this but focused their attention on the girl as she spoke again.

"As I was saying, this announcement is very important. Kuroko-chan, come here please." She beckoned the girl to come, scanning the crowd. "Kuroko-chan? You there?"

"I'm here, Coach." The girl's voice came beside her, making her jump in surprise. The seniors just sighed, exasperated. Kagami just looked at his sky blue haired in front and the seemingly empty space beside him bewildered and exasperated at the same time. Seriously, her footsteps were light. He didn't even see her leave his side. Meanwhile, the first years seemed happy at the appearance of the girl.

Aida cleared her throat. "Oh well. As I was saying, today…" she paused dramatically, "Kuroko-chan will be the manager of the club."

There was silence in the air, before chaos erupted. The freshmen were rejoicing on the side while the seniors voiced out their protests and disbelief. Kagami gaped at the news, staring the girl with a single question in his mind.

'_This is what you told me to be prepared about?!'_

As if knowing what he was thinking, the girl turned to him and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Honestly, I feel like I'm bullying Kagami here. Well… is it good or bad? Any thoughts?**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Itterashai masse~!**


	5. Chapter 4

NTL Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Bauke is not mine.**

A shrill blow of the whistle signaled the end of practice that evening. For once, Kagami ruled out the thought of staying behind to practice in favor of speaking to his shadow – now newly dubbed as the official manager of Seirin Basketball Club (much to the first years' cheer and Kagami's ire.)

Heading straight to the Seirin's locker room, he hit the shower, letting the water run as it eased his mind. Suddenly, thinking became easier… He tuned out the somewhat ecstatic chatter from the first years still heard from the gym as they fixed up the rest of the mess after the senpai's. He heard the distinct grumbling of his teammates from the next stalls but he didn't say anything, delving himself into his thoughts instead.

The first years—for the lack of better word—are really cheeky, in his opinion. They have tried consequently to catch the girl's attention by showing off with their so-called 'skills' which wasn't much in Kagami's standards, and again, the second years alone beat them by a margin in another mock match. It dampened the showing off business as they desperately tried to catch up at the wide gap even in the last moments but for that resolve, they did deserve a bit of the ace's respect.

…Which he almost _wanted_ to take back when they beamed at him and their hero-worship tendencies—he was starting to notice—came back at full force. He was uncomfortable during the whole practice breaks as one of them apparently built up the courage to speak to him and after a lot of talk about… _his epic-ness _(he did notice the snickers he got from the senpai's at that and a secretly amused smile behind Kuroko's impassive face throughout the ordeal) the said first year asked him to teach them his moves sometime.

The rushing water filled his ears as he ran his fingers through his scalp with a huff. He was irritated… though not much. He's not Hyuuga to instill the respect needed by seniors and stuff. But he was _not_ about to indulge them either with their somewhat…_fanboy-ness_ towards his shadow…and him for the matter. Other than that, these 'kouhai's' –minus the hero-worship— eerily reminded him how _cheeky _he was too before Kuroko and the sempais put him in his place. He was a challenger at heart but a _cheeky kouhai _too.

'_Is this karma at its work?'_ He wondered dryly as he turned off the shower, grabbing his towel and stepped outside to change.

Those first years though weren't like him who was in the search for a thrill in fighting the stronger opponents. Some of them gave up half way through the match but most showed promise. 'Promise' not by GoM talent or Uncrowned kings standard but more of like Kuroko and the others who actually exerted effort. That, and they'll have to see their resolve by Monday on the rooftop—which was an official custom for new recruits for the basketball club now. Coach had been planning to make the whole team do it but with some persuasion from Kuroko and Captain, thankfully it has been averted. In the end, it was up to the first years. Best luck to them if they get to finish before getting caught by the principal and some other teacher again. Kagami would never want to be banned from one of the quietest places in the school again as he didn't have the privilege to go there ever again after that fateful announcement last year.

(The principal has actually been serious about banning the basketball club members from there, it's a little unfair. It was just a little shouting! He protested.)

He threw his towel on top of his bag, taking out his uniform from his locker and started to change. Another thing too, he'd been bothered, was the so many 'why's' during practice at the coach's sudden declaration of Kuroko's position on the team. If his teammates noticed, they didn't comment on it. They knew he probably won't calm until he gets his answers anyway. And by some unanimous decision among them, he had been tasked on getting the reason out of his partner basically because well…he is the best one who gets along with her yada yada. And he had to cringe on the last horrible joke from Izuki that involved resolving the non-existent sexual tension between the light and shadow. Or was that from Hyuuga?, he wondered thoughtfully. Nah, maybe it was Koganei.

Freshly changed and all dressed, he heaved a sigh, pushing his locker close. Come to think of it, wasn't Kuroko just teasing him here three days ago…with the topic about being late and then…towards the topic of helping coach recruit members…?

_Oh…_

'_Damn it, I should have known._' he thought to himself with sudden realization. She had been dropping _hints_, but of course he had _**marvelously**_missed them. He clicked his tongue, mentally smacking himself.

Onto the matter though, sure, he played without Kuroko on court before. A lot of times that he can be accustomed to being without her for a while but still… But if she was really a manager now… wouldn't it be like a…promise he won't be playing with the shadow soon…?

He suddenly felt cold at that.

Heck, Coach wasn't even clear if the girl would still play in games or not. Technically, she just announced that Kuroko will be a manager and then shoved them back to practice with Kuroko taking notes on her clipboard, surprisingly already in manager mode. (And as far as he was concerned, _that _had been a weird sight, especially when she completed the look with glasses and the _monstrous ears _resting atop her head. Geez, was those ears necessary? And where did those glasses come from? _And why the hell was she wearing them in the first place?!_)

Kuroko's insights on matches were almost as accurate as Momoi's—_to a degree—_ but seriously… the very idea of Kuroko Tetsuki as a _**manager**_ was still alien to him. It didn't sink in yet. And it probably won't if he had a choice in the matter. He'd hate to see that Aomine's smug smirk telling him he lost his partner because Kuroko had a spur of the moment and decided to become a manager, ultimately ditching him—her light. He scowled. He could totally picture the jerk laughing his ass off if ever. (Though contrary to his beliefs, the said player wouldn't exactly do that. Maybe a smug lazy smirk but who knows?)

Kagami slung his bag on his shoulder, looking determined as he made the decision to head in straight to the heart of the matter (as he always did). He had no use thinking and overcomplicating things when it wasn't even his forte in the first place. He entered the gym, searching for the said girl he knew had stayed behind. Idly, he wondered if that routine too will change now that she was a manager.

"Kuroko?" he tentatively called out, his voice eerily echoing throughout the empty gym. The first years had already left, he noticed as he scanned the room. Well…this could be a vague description fit for a horror movie even without the supposedly splatters of blood and— but he immediately squashed the idea.

Nope.

Ghosts don't exist. This is the 21st century where technology is rampart and those beings don't exist!

…right?

'_Right' _he echoed in his mind, reassuring himself all the while unconsciously swallowing. "Kuroko?" he called out again, feeling a little tremble now. Damn it. Stupid imaginative descriptions. He really should stop thinking of things like that. There is no such a thing as ghosts. There **will** never be one. He **will** never see one. He **will** not scream at the sight of one. He **will** swear on Kuroko's dog ears he **will **never—

"Hello, Kagami-kun."

"WAH!"

(—_freak out_.)

Ehem. Not on his manly pride would he ever admit it. Hmm.

Kagami jumped back with a yelp, a few meters away as the said sky blue haired girl materialized – just beside him. _As usual_. Kagami scowled, glaring daggers at the girl as Kuroko gave him an amused look. (He knew well enough of the girl's facial expressions behind the impassive face to see that she was giving him one.

_It's all in the eyes of the beholder…_ with the said beholder being Kagami Taiga who was the receiving end of that suspicious amused glint in the girl's eyes. Hmm.)

"Now it's amusing, huh." He said, tonelessly, still glaring. A barely visible tilt of the girl's lips confirmed his thoughts. Why the nerve—?!

"Not at all." Kuroko responded coolly, shifting her bag on her shoulder. Kagami gave her an unimpressed look, composing himself as he readjusted his bag over his shoulder. The girl continued nonchalantly as if nothing happened. "I was about to go out when Kagami-kun entered. In any case, I was the one who was surprised first."

Kagami snorted, "Excuses. Whatever. I wanted to talk to you anyway." He grumbled.

"I suppose this is about my position as manager?" Kuroko asked, ignoring his scowl. Kagami huffed, shifting a little awkwardly. Well… Now that it was here, he wasn't sure on what or where to start from his compiled questions…

"Yeah. Well, about that—"

The girl held up a hand, making him stop. "Please wait a minute, Kagami-kun." She held out some keys, pointing to the gym. "I need to lock up first. Can we talk about this on the way home? We can stop by Maji Burger if you want."

Kagami looked at her for a long moment before letting out a resigned sigh. "Fine." In any case, that was a relief to let him gather his thoughts.

It didn't exactly take long for the sky blue haired girl to lock up the place and return the keys to the janitor who was checking the gym. Meanwhile, Kagami took the opportunity to brainstorm and sort out his questions exactly.

…Though he didn't exactly succeed in that (this is _Bakagami_ speaking) and ended up asking the first thing on his mind as the two walked the familiar route towards their favorite hang-out."Are you still going to play in matches?"

…_Are you still going to play basketball?_

Kuroko gave him a look before answering. "Yes." _Yes to both._ "Coach saw nothing wrong with me being a manager and a player at the same time. It wasn't against any tournament rules and she said I'll probably only be last resort in some matches where it is badly needed. This is men's basketball after all. To be allowed to play up to this point is a miracle itself." She answered with a small fond smile. Kagami looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh."

The two continued in a comfortable silence. Meanwhile, Kagami tried to process her reason. It… has a point. But for now, he was just relieved he could still play with her. Or that he wasn't the reason why she would suddenly become a manager because she was… tired of him maybe? He thought about it and quickly discarded the idea with a snort. Whether he liked it or not, Kuroko just loved messing with him (like appearing out of thin air - surprising him at every turn, sticking Nigou at him on random times or that recent tiger ears thingy she tries to put on him)—too much to be a reason to leave court. He scowled at those thoughts.

But Kuroko loved basketball. She'd been playing with him for a year now and had been the first one to offer the partnership they had on court. It'd be stupid to quit now... But it still led to the question why.

"Why a manager?" he voiced out. At Kuroko's questioning gaze, he shrugged. "I mean, you could have just continued playing since you said so yourself, they have allowed you to play up until this point. Why bother changing gears now?"

The girl remained silent for a moment before she spoke, "To be honest, I thought of quitting as a player to become a manager." Before Kagami could let the shock sink in, the girl continued, "But the Coach told me I could have it both ways and become a manager and a player at the same time." She paused, skidding to a halt. Kagami stopped beside her, pausing to look at her. As if reluctant at first, sky blue eyes met crimson resolutely. "My value as a player is indispensable and so are my observations as manager. Forgive me if I'm being selfish, Kagami-kun but I _want_ to do both." Kagami held her determined yet sort of asking-your-permission-look. He felt his eyebrow twitch. _'What am I? Your guardian?' _he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He broke eye contact, heaving a sigh.

"Do what you want." he grunted. _As long as you remain by my side at least…_

The girl gave him a small smile, "Hai. I will do so, Kagami-kun."

Kagami smiled back but stood still, feeling a slight throb in his chest as his eyes froze on her smile. Kuroko had been smiling a lot these days, he noticed. And it looked quite nice on her usual blank face…

…

Pause.

…

Wait a minute. Where did _that _come from?

He frowned as he thought about it again, still staring at her smile as if to dissect it. If he had to categorize 'nice', it would have been close to 'cute' in a sense but wha—? He felt horror crashing down on him as he processed that thought again. Quite… nice? Cute?

" .hell?" he blurted out in disbelief. Since when did he thought of Kuroko along those lines? Sure this was better than the Kuroko who was all gloomy and sort of angsty when he first met her but really? He mentally smacked himself. It must be him trying to get used to her subtle hints of openness with her emotions. Yeah. That must be it. But really? Quite nice?

Kuroko tilted her head in confusion as Kagami continued mumbling to himself. "Is there something wrong, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami snapped, shaking his head but before he could whip a good excuse and _stay away from the horrendous thoughts that just slipped on his mind_, a voice cut in.

"Aww~ aren't they sweet, Shin-chan?"

Light and shadow both titled their heads, meeting the forest green eyes of a frowning green haired shooter and a familiar raven haired point guard who was sitting on a rickshaw.

"I think we owe an explanation what we have just heard, nanodayo—" Black rimmed glasses glinted in the light as a car passed by. Kagami stared stupefied at the two while Kuroko held her usual poker face. "Kuroko?"

"Midorima-kun and Takao-kun/ Midorima and Takao?"

* * *

Maji Burger, aside from the basketball court nearby, was by far been the most frequented hang out for Kagami and Kuroko— being the place where they met most after school. Coincidental or not. Though they would be inclined to say it was not 'coincidental' anymore since they had silently agreed to share spaces now. Even bringing their senpai's into the place to pass the time after practice.

The said fast food that day was still the same, going on about its usual business with nothing out of the ordinary. Which would have been _really _good except of course, one table that was causing attention.

Customers edged away from it. An 'avoid-at-all-costs!' banner seemingly hanging over the table with the tension running high. The occupiers of the said table didn't notice though, even when the surrounding tables on both sides of them are devoid of any fellow customers. Of course, since the resident redhead and Shutoku Ace of the table were busy glaring daggers at each other and a certain raven haired point guard was more deign to stifle his snickers while the only girl of the group calmly sipped her vanilla milkshake in peace.

"So," Kagami started, arms crossed across his chest, giving off an imposing aura (which was relatively useless on both sides since none were affected), "what are you here for, Midorima?"

Midorima made a slightly disgusted look at the pile of burgers in front of Kagami before his eyes met crimson ones sharply, "I just happened to be in the area, looking for my lucky item for tomorrow." The shooter explained. Beside him, Takao let out an amused snicker, earning a glare from his partner. "And what is with that horrendous amount of junk? Kuroko, is that what he usually endeavors himself to eat?" he questioned. The sky blue haired girl tilted her head in his direction, setting down her drink.

"Yes." She answered. "And it's alright. Kagami-kun will eat that all by himself." Kagami looked mildly affronted by something in her tone that both Shutoku players didn't get and the redhead threw one burger at her. Kuroko looked surprised but let out a small 'thanks' in the redhead's direction before continuing, "And share one with me occasionally, apparently, when he feels like it."

Kagami let out a grunt, beginning to devour his first burger. Kuroko gave a small smile his direction. Takao whistled, letting out a 'heh~' while Midorima looked like he was itching to scold someone…which he did by the way.

"It is unhealthy for an athlete." he admonished, looking at it with disapproval. "And that goes the same for you, Kuroko, with your obsession with those unhealthy drinks." He scolded. Kuroko took it in stride, sipping from her favorite drink.

"I like vanilla milkshake." She answered indifferently.

"And it is unhealthy as a snack without accompaniment." Midorima insisted. Kuroko said nothing in response but looked nearly…_pouting_ for a change. Kagami almost choked on his drink.

Takao laughed, waving a piece of French fry in the air. "Maa, Shin-chan's just worried." He pointed out with a grin. "He's going mother hen mode you see~" Midorima looked insulted at the statement, giving him a glare. Takao pointed the French fry at him teasingly, "Oh come on, I know you are concerned, Shin-chan~!"

"It's rude to point your food at people, Takao. And don't play with your food." the shooter admonished.

"Yes, _mother._" Takao answered mockingly. Kagami snickered at the display. Kuroko hid a smile behind her drink. Midorima just twitched but looked away from his partner.

"Anyway, what is this matter about you being a manager, Kuroko? Is this true?" said the shooter, pushing up his glasses.

"Hai. Today, I officially became Seirin Basketball Club's manager, Midorima-kun." explained the sky blue hiared girl, calmly taking a sip from her drink.

"Why?"

"I thought it would be more appropriate given the circumstances. I am a girl participating in an all-boys tournament. While it didn't really matter before, even back in Teiko, I thought I would give others a chance to play. I wouldn't necessarily be off the court since I will still play when the situation is too much to handle." The girl answered truthfully.

Midorima remained silent for a moment before he spoke again. "This is about your guilty conscience speaking then?" he questioned.

Kuroko shook her head. "No, it is looking at things from another perspective, Midorima-kun. Seirin is strong and will continue to do so."

The previous tension on the table which was between the two aces before was shifted to a stare down between the former teammates. Sky blue eyes met forest green, the later assessing her answers. Meanwhile, their respective partners said nothing, watching the two of them with curious gazes. After a long time, Midorima relented, seemingly satisfied as pushed up his glasses with taped fingers.

"Very well." he said, "However, I will not forgive you if Seirin plays at half strength while they face us with or without you. We have a score to settle from our last match."

Kuroko nodded resolutely, giving him a small smile. "Hai."

Kagami grinned, ruffling the girl's hair as he pitched his own statement. "There will never be a half-assed game with you, Midorima. Next time we'll win."

Midorima regarded him with a look, lips perking up for a split second into what could be considered as an amused smile before it vanished as he stood up from his seat.

"Don't be ridiculous, Shutoku will win next time." He said, then turned to Kuroko, "I'll hold you to your words, Kuroko. Let's go, Takao." The raven haired spluttered, scrambling after him with a whine that the green haired shooter ignored. Kagami and Kuroko watched them go until they were out of the vicinity. Kagami turned to the girl with a grin. Kuroko removed Kagami's hand from her hair with a silent huff.

"Can't say that could have gone better." He said. Kuroko calmly returned to her vanilla drink.

"Hai."

Kagami moved to the opposite seat across the phantom, returning to his food. His attention shifted to the passerby's outside as he continued to eat. Well, so far so good? He snuck a look at the girl at the corner of his eyes, finding her to be looking out of the window as well with a content smile on her lips.

Kagami frowned, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden at the sudden tug at his chest. Shrugging it off, he diverted his attention away from the girl...

* * *

Kagami grit his teeth, dribbling against the two players who double teamed him. '_These guys are persistent!' _He thought with chagrin. After initial seconds of struggle, he finally had enough and charged. He managed to catch one off guard but the other run with him, trying his to block Kagami. Kagami pressed on and jumped not quite far away from the ring, scoring with a dunk.

They were currently playing a practice game against a school Kagami forgot what's-its-name. While Seirin was on the lead score at the moment, the opposing team was certainly not a joke either. They were from what he heard on league with Japan's national players but as far as he knew, they were not on GoM level. And at the moment, the 'miracle who is not a miracle' was unstoppable to them.

Not that it mattered to him at the moment though.

He was pissed.

.

He hadn't seen her for a _**week**_.

Not a hair or hide or a shadow of the girl (forget the fact that she is claiming herself to be a shadow) was seen. He didn't see a glimpse of Kuroko Tetsuki all week. Not during school breaks or practices—she's simply nowhere. For a week!

'_I swear that girl is getting worse with her disappearing episodes.' _he thought to himself, annoyed.

The ring creaked under the force of his dunk and he immediately let go, landing on the ground nimbly. He let out a frustrated breath, shaking his head and slapped his cheeks.

'_Focus, man.' _ He began to run towards the other end of the court as the other team started with a fast break.

'_Huh. Really. Disappear for a week without saying anything and—FOCUS, KAGAMI TAIGA!' _he pulled out of his thoughts as Furihata managed a steal from the opposite team and passed to him. Kagami caught the pass and blew past another player then passed to Hyuuga who successfully shot a three pointer.

A blow of the whistle caught their attention and all players stopped.

"Seirin, time out."

Kagami panted, confused as he made his way towards the bench. Time out? Now? They were doing great as far as he knew. He sat down with a tired sigh, taking the towel thrown his way as wiped the accumulated sweat on his face.

"Good work, Kagami-kun" a water bottle was thrust in his face and Kagami grunted, not bothering looking up as he took the bottle and began to drink. At least, it made him calm down, even if just a little. He patiently listened to Riko's suggestions and plans about the game all the while, trying to keep his thoughts from drifting off. After a while, Riko turned to him, worry evident in her eyes.

"Honestly, I know you guys know what to do on court even without this time out but Kagami-kun, what's wrong? You are awfully distracted during the game. We can't have that." Riko crossed her arms expectantly. Kagami blinked, looking a little sheepish under her stare.

"Sorry, Coach." he said, looking at the scoreboard. 51-48. He sighed to himself, running a hand through his hair. Was he doing? Supposedly distracted because he didn't see Kuroko all week?

'T_hat's lame.' _He thought with a grimace, 'W_hy am I so bothered by it anyway? Sure, Kuroko disappears from time to time but she usually tells me about it. Not counting that three day absence last week.' _A frown curled on his lips, grip on the bottle tightening considerably. Yes, he was still feeling a little bit bitter about that…

"Well, anyway. Try to do your best and focus, Kagami-kun. Kuroko-chan would be disappointed if her hard earned work would go to waste." the brunette said. Kagami turned towards her, confused.

"What do you mean? –desu"

Riko blinked. "Ara, you don't know? Kuroko-chan was the one who helped arrange this practice game."

Kagami gaped, surprised. "W-Wha—"

"Not really. I didn't do that much, Coach." A voice cut in.

"Don't be modest, Kuroko—" Riko paused, "Wah! Since when have you been there, Kuroko-chan?" the brunette exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the phantom, followed by the surprised exclamations from the team.

Kuroko blinked innocently, answering, "I've been here since you called the time out, Coach."

"Really?" Riko let out a nervous laugh. "You should have just said something if you were there…"

"I just did. And I even gave Kagami-kun his water bottle." the girl defended. All eyes turned towards Kagami but Kagami paid them no mind, staring at the girl numbly with surprise…and relief.

"Kuroko?"

"Yes?"

Kuroko kept an impassive face as Kagami gave her a grin standing up from his seat. At an arm length distance, his hand shot out, landing on the girl's head and started ruffling it harshly as he continued to grin, a vein popping on his head.

"Don't go disappearing on us without a word for a week, you dumbass. Do _**you**_ even know how worried you made us?"

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I did not mean to. Can you please let go now? That hurts." The girl said with a straight face, even though there were tell-tale signs of a grimace every now and then.

"No." Kagami answered stubbornly.

"Even if I give up on wearing the dog ears?"

"Maybe if you burn them, I would consider."

Hyuuga cleared his throat, setting down his drink. "Stop it, Kagami. You're the only one who didn't know, you idiot." _Apparently, _was went unsaid.

Kiyoshi smiled, placating, "Maa, maa. Kagami must have missed the meeting since he didn't know." he reasoned.

Kagami paused, "Eh?"

Kuroko took her opportunity and stepped away from the redhead, instantly bringing up Nigou as a defense. Kagami sneered at the dog who just barked happily at him before he turned towards his captain. "What do you mean? –desu"

Furihata raised a hand, a little sheepish as Kagami turned to him. "Actually, most of us _knew_ where Kuroko-chan was this week, Kagami-kun."

Kagami frowned. "Then why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Well…" the point guard in the making rubbed his head awkwardly, "We thought you were just excited for new opponents since Kuroko-chan was the one arranging the practice games and we know she won't just pick anyone…"

Kagami stared at him blankly. Izuki chuckled while Hyuuga crossed his arms, muttering under his breath.

"Technically, we thought you were restless because of the new opponents that must have revved your challenger spirit." Izuki pointed out.

Riko sighed as she put a hand on her face, "I should have known." she muttered.

"Maa, the sentiment of looking after your teammate is appreciated though, Kagami. There's no need to be embarrassed." Kiyoshi said with a smile, trying to calm Kagami who was turning into a curious shade of red as the seconds passed. For good measure since the ace didn't seem to hear him, Kiyoshi turned to the girl responsible for the redhead's 'worries for the week' (apparently). "Right, Kuroko-chan?"

Kuroko blinked, surprised at the team's expecting eyes turned to her sans Kagami who seemingly resolved not to look at her to save whatever dignity he had left. She lowered Nigou as she schooled her features into her usual impassive one. "Hai. But Kagami-kun is at the one at fault himself. He worried himself unnecessarily." At this, Kagami twitched. Kuroko continued, "How come you didn't know though, Kagami-kun?"

"Well, excuse me for not knowing!" he scowled. "When was it announced anyway?" he asked the seniors.

"After Kuroko-chan was made official manager." Koganei answered cheerfully.

Kagami thought back. Well, he might have been shell locked that time he must have missed it. He mentally hit himself, resolving not to let himself miss anymore announcements. He mentally cursed. _'Great. I made myself worry over nothing.' _he thought with a sigh.

"I apologize for making you worry, Kagami-kun."

Crimson eyes met sky blue, surprised for a second before he heaved a sigh, waving a hand dismissively. "Forget it. It's my own fault for missing the piece of info."

At this Kuroko stared at him for a moment before she spoke, "That's surprisingly mature of you, Kagami-kun. I'm surprised."

Kagami twitched, hitting her lightly on the head. "What was that supposed to mean, you idiot?"

The whistle blew again, cutting off whatever Kuroko could have said in response. Kagami glared at the referee's back but looked back at the girl as the other players went back to the court. Kuroko raised her fist, face still carefully blank.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kagami-kun." She promised.

Kagami blinked at this before he tsked, giving her a small grin. "I'll hold you to that." He connected his fist with hers before going. Hyuuga, Izuki, Furihata, and Kiyoshi smiled knowingly as he joined them.

"Teaches you to listen before you go to la la land." Hyuuga admonished as he hit him. Kagami grimaced at the blow.

"I'm sorry. –desu."

"Though with that said, you could have asked us where she was if you didn't know, you idiot. It was not a secret as you know now." Hyuuga said, jogging a little ahead.

"He's right, Kagami. You could have told us you were worried sick about Kuroko-chan. It's not healthy to keep things inside, you know." Kiyoshi added. Kagami made a face, groaning.

"I was not worried _sick._"

Kiyoshi laughed, slapping the teen on the back as Izuki made another pun in the background which they ignored, of course.

"Aww~ Don't be shy, Kagami."

"I'm _**not**_ shy!"

The boys sans Kagami chuckled. Hyuuga clapped his hands together, and they immediately straightened.

"Maa, that's enough. We have a game to get back to."

"OH!"

As Kagami began to run, he smiled. Seeing her face a while ago relieved him of his worries. _'Man, seriously. I'm beginning to sound like her guardian or something.'_ he thought, a little put out at the revelation. Though he was concerned at loud beatings in his chest that he felt as he stared at those sky blue eyes, what could that have meant?

He looked back at the bench and sky blue eyes stared back at him. He felt another tug at his chest. He frowned.

'_Maybe I'm more tired than I think.' _He thought with a shrug.

* * *

Back to the benches, Riko let out an amused smile as she watched the team play. "Maa, at least they're more motivated now." she observed. She didn't miss the look Kagami gave towards their direction too, making her more amused. Though she might have to leave that for another time, she had a more pressing matter to discuss with the sky blue haired manager_._ She leaned towards Kuroko's direction, whispering. "So, did you get permission for our next practice game for the week?" she asked.

Kuroko nodded, eyes suspiciously glinting which caught the coach's attention. "Hai."

Riko nodded in approval then smiled apologetically, deciding to ignore the glint for now. "Sorry for making you go all the way to Kyoto, Kuroko-chan. It must have been tiring." Kuroko shook her head.

"Iie, it's not all my effort, Aida-san. I had help." the bluenette confessed. Riko nodded sagely at this, unperturbed.

"Good. Connections come in handy at moments like this, Kuroko-chan. When's the game set?"

"The game is set on Thursday next week." Kuroko informed her. Riko grimaced.

"That's four days away. That's quite a short time to practice for the game…" she muttered to herself.

Koganei who caught her words piped in. "What game?" he asked curiously. Mitobe looked interested as well, turning towards them. The second years and first years a little far away curiously looked at their direction.

"Well…" Riko grimaced internally at the audience. "I have been planning to announce this after the game but I guess there no harm in telling you guys first." She paused, drawing a deep breath.

"Our next practice game will be in Kyoto." She informed them. Koganei's eyes widened, couple with gasps behind him.

"But isn't that—"

Riko smirked, "Right. Our next opponent is Rakuzan."

The players on the bench paled.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The five Seirin players on court shuddered. Hyuuga who immediately felt a gnawing suspicion, looked back at the benches and at the sight of Riko's evil smile, paled.

"What's wrong, Hyuuga?" Kiyoshi asked as he noticed the man's complexion.

"I think we have bad news waiting for us back there, Kiyoshi."

* * *

**Omake (Midorima and Takao after they left Maji)**

As Takao pedaled with effort, mentally cursing his Lady luck for abandoning him against another rock-paper-scissors with Midorima, he inclined his head toward his ace. "SO," he started. "What exactly was your reason for coming to see Kuroko-chan? I saw your lucky item this morning and Oha-Asa doesn't reveal lucky items for the next day…"

Midorima didn't say anything, pulling out his phone. He scanned his scope again for the day.

"_First place goes to Leo. Congratulations! You will have an interesting, if not life changing news waiting for you today. Be wary around an Aquarius~! Your lucky item is a pair of dog ears!_

_Second to Leo is Cancer. All is well with you but be wary of your curiosity. Curiosity kills the cat so be careful~! Your lucky item is a dove keychain! _

_Third in rank comes…"_

Midorima snapped his phone shut, shoving it into his pocket as he watched the city lights pass by.

"Shiiiin-chaaaan~!" Takao whined.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yo! Long time, I guess…? This was half-written last month but I've never got the inspiration to finish it. I only got around by this time because I keep on accidentally channeling The Princess and the Statue's Kagami. *sigh***

**I hope my writing style didn't turn out for the worse…**

**Any thoughts? Good or bad? Please tell me your thoughts!**

**Thank you very much for the fav's, follows and reviews! They are always very much appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading! Itterashai masse!**


End file.
